


I promise.

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Highschool AU, Jace is just a protective bf, Luke is a teacher oh my, M/M, Pan!Simon, Secret Relationship, Simon is a sassy nerd, bi!jace, jimon, jimon au, simon isnt out yet, slight angst and fighting but fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Simon is a nerd and Jace is a protective boyfriend.





	I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My bestie gave me a prompt for this which was "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever. I promise." So, while it is a bit short I kinda like it?? Critiques and new prompts are greatly appreciated!

Simon quickly walked down the pristine hallway, making sure to keep his head down as people jostled him around, rushing to get to their classes. The loud ringing sound of the bell made him wince as the realization of being late to class dawned on him. A two minute passing period was really not enough time. He sighed, watching the remaining kids in the hall quickly scamper into their classrooms, leaving him to walk down the hall alone, only the sound of the squeaking of his shoes could be heard. 

It really wasn't his fault he was always late to class. Well, Math in particular. He wasn't too fond of Math, yet his Mother wanted him to be an accountant. It was funny, really. He wished that every class could be English class. You see, he always got to doodle in that class, and come up with new band names for his band (the current band name he had chosen was Zebra’s Slippers). Plus, it did help that his favorite teacher, Mr.Garroway taught that class (plus Mr. Garroway, or Luke was his best friends Dad) and Jace his boyf-friend. His friend, was in that class.

Simon was broken out of his thoughts when he felt the air get knocked out of him, his Science notebook dropping to the floor, a few papers that were crumpled in it scattered around the floor. Simon’s eyes snapped open to see Zachary Cedert, a senior, his fists holding on tightly to the top of Simon’s graphic tee. 

“Whoa down doggy,” Simon joked (the ‘doggy’ part was due to the fact that Zachary and his friends called themselves a pack, it was weird really) which caused Zachary to let out an animalistic growl, and Simon could feel his ears turn a deep shade of red.

“Cut the crap, Lewis. What did your little boyfriend do to her?” Zachary said, his voice low and threatening. 

“My what? I don't have a- a boyfriend, and who is this ‘her’ you refer to? Because this is not the time to be cryptic when you're currently cutting off my oxygen supply,” Simon spoke quickly, and Zachary loosened his grip on his shirt, letting Simon take a deep intake of breath.

“You know who I'm talking about, this is not the time to play games with me, Lewis!” But when Zachary saw that Simon or ‘Lewis’ looked honestly confused he sighed in defeat, “Gretel. Where the hell is Gretel.” 

Simon tapped Zachary’s hands, lowering them away from his neck for a brief moment.

“I'm not sure where Gretel is, she's your girlfriend, shouldn't you know,” Simon scoffed and Zachary growled again.

“Listen here you little punk I'm-” Zachary was cut off by a loud,

“Hey!” 

Zachary’s head snapped backwards and he snarled.

“Wayland. What the hell do you want-wait, no. Where's Gretel?” Zachary said turning towards Jace, and letting Simon go as he quickly scrambled to grab his stuff.

“I don't have Gretel, nor do I care, so ba-bye,” Jace waved toward Zachary who growled, stalking off.

“I was fine, and I had it handled. You don't have to protect me, Jace. I'm not some princess who needs saving from a hot guy in armor on some really pretty horse,” Simon said sending Jace a sharp glare, causing the taller boy to frown.

“You didn't look fine, Si. I was just trying to help,” he said helping Simon up, who quickly shoved him away.

“I told you, I was fine. And we normally don't even talk at school, could you be any more obvious about us,” Simon leaned in, making sure to whisper, “dating?” 

Jace rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his golden blonde hair as he leaned against the wall in a casual ‘I'm better then you’ pose that if Simon attempted he would look awkward and uncomfortable.

“I don't give two rats asses if people figure out we’re dating, Si,” he said and Simon quickly glared at him. 

“Yea, well I do. I told you, I'm not out yet, and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to shove me out of my small closet,” Simon spoke, his words sharp. Jace frowned again, guilt flooding his body, and he stood up, taking the few steps it took to close the distance between him and Simon, wrapping the smaller boy in a hug.

At first Simon stood rigid, not hugging Jace back, but soon he melted into the hug, his arms wrapping around Jace’s waist. Jace pressed a loving kiss to the top of Simon’s head.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you in anyway, you can come out to people when you're ready, I'm willing to wait, I am so sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't intended I promise,” he spoke quietly. Simon let out a light laugh.

“It's okay, really.”

“No it isn't, and I'm sorry for the whole Zachary thing, I just didn't want him to hurt you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever. I promise.” 

Simon laughed again.

“Seriously, Jace, it's fine, enough with this sappy mushy gushy nonsense, now come on, let's get to Math, or Mrs. Gray will get pissed,” he said pulling back from the hug and Jace nodded, grabbing one of Simon’s papers and handing it to him. 

The two walked down the hall towards Math, not caring about how late they were, because in that moment, they were together, away from the judging eyes of their peers, and it was perfect.


End file.
